A similar object is described by German Utility Model DE 202 19 391 U1. This relates to a decorative strip with symbols, with a supporting shaped part affixable to the body of a motor vehicle, an electroluminescent luminous film disposed on the supporting shaped part and a light-covering symbol layer, applicable directly or indirectly onto the luminous film and with translucent regions which are formed to correspond to the symbols as decorative elements. This known decorative strip makes it possible to form illuminated writing or other illuminated symbols which can be produced inexpensively and efficiently, great variability and a good optical appearance being provided. The decorative strip has proven to be of value in practice, but differs from a decorative unit of the type specified at the start in that it does not include a light-conducting layer into which light can be radiated by an illuminant disposed to the side, but an electroluminescent luminous film.
A decorative unit of the type specified at the start is known from US 2001/0040393 A1. This document describes an illumination plate for a motor vehicle which comprises a light-conducting plate and a cover in which at least one translucent window is located. A further available reflection layer is formed on the rear and lower side of the light-conducting plate and consists of a white, light-reflective ink, a PVD or CVD layer or a white tape. Alternatively, this layer can be produced by etching, sandblasting or electro-discharge machining. The reflection layer is designed to be slightly larger than the translucent window. Consequently, it does not extend over the whole rear side of the light-conducting plate, but only over specific regions of the latter. Therefore, a high degree of uniformity can be achieved when radiating the light, but this can not be achieved entirely, in particular with large-scale illumination plates. In fact it is shown disadvantageously that the intensity of the light radiated through the at least one window or through a number of available windows becomes weaker as the distance from the illuminant increases.